warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spottedpelt34
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spottedpelt34 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 20:46, August 6, 2011 Hi spottedpelt! just ask me if you need ANY help doing anything!ill ask to be your mentor,im pretty good with chararts and ill probobly help you as much as i can! ask if yu needanything you know where to find me! O_o Sundawn o_O 00:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) hey i read your comment and il be your mentor your first project it to make a silver shorthaired tom with green eyes! Reply to blog post maybe shell have powers when she comes back.{{SUBST:NosubstlUser:Featherpelt/Signature 20:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt Pics Hey Spottedpelt, I just wanted to thank you for adding those cool pictures to the clan pages. Can you get one for Shadowclan? ¶Icewish¶ 02:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spottedpelt, I added you in to the clans you wanted to join. I added you in as Spottedpelt for you clan names in all of the clans. Please tell me if you want me to change your clan name if you want me to. 15:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC)¶Icewish¶ Pic Thats O.K. I found a pic for shadowclan. Please use the blanks Spottedpelt ive noticed you are using real pictures on cats.i will ask you once more to stop becuse we are supposed to use blanks. you can find them on Project charart.if you cant figure out to color it in.let me teach you i would be happy to teach you.Look at my tutorial if you cannt get ahold of me.but please.stop using the real pictured of cats. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ i can understand the VIVID veiw but its a fanfiction wikia and were only suppoed to use blanks i will show you if you want ill make a video on youtube also i just want you to stop using those pictures.they arent supposed to be on the wikia.not that i know of.but as your mentor i suggest you wouldnt. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Spottedpelt, please listen to Sundawn. She is right, on this wiki you should only use the blanks. Besides, making a charart is way more fun than finding a pic of a cat on the internet. Sundawn can teach you how to make a charart if you dont know how to. She is your mentor on project charart. The blanks to make chararts can be found on this page: Page ¶Icewish¶ 16:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) spottedpelt im sorry if im bugging you so lts start over.ill get you to be a deputy if i have to! your my apprentice,and if you dont know things that i can teach you,i wont make you lern it on your own.some people do the coloring their way. so here we go on starting the coloring!. im going to give you a link to the video on youtube that im making now.so give me a second for it to load... ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Charart Hi Spottedepelt, I can help you make the chararts for your pages if you want? ¶Icewish¶ 17:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spottedpelt, I made Spottedpelt's charart. Sorry that it took so long. Tell me if it needs any changes before I put it on the page. ¶Icewish¶ 17:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) He it is. If you ask me, I looks more like a brown and white tabby than a tortie. Any more changes? ¶Icewish¶ 19:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Great! ¶Icewish¶ 20:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt, I can teach you how to make a charart. First you copy a blank from the project charart page on to paint. Then you use the pain bucket tool to color it in. Then you color in the eyes. Then go on to pixlr.com and add the shading. To shade the cat you use the tool that looks like a little black ball on a little black stick. When you use that tool you click 2 on the face, 2 on the shoulder, 2 on the tail tip, and one time on all the paws. It is realy fun and easy once you get the hang of it. If you have questions just ask, ¶Icewish¶ 14:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chararts im REALLLLLY sorry but i cant seem to get my camera to work.. and on the time i actually WANt it to work. ill try ONE MORE TIME to try. im trying not to make the video long either. ok so let me try. dont get me wrong IM TRYING as hard as i can. im not a very god mentor. soif i cant do it ill post it on a page in the comunity. im an idmin now so i can do that (happy dance)! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ ill make your siggie look too as an apology gift for taking so long! You use microsoft paint. ¶Icewish¶ 19:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You dont have it!!! I dont know ask Sundawn or Firestream. Sorry, ¶Icewish¶ 19:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) you can download Micro from the internet or you can use sumo paint.like i did when i had a laptop. i HATE linux! so i finished the vid and imma do your siggie RIGHT NOWZ!! imma giv u da link in a sec! im SOO Happy to FINALLY have that STUPID video done! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ heres your siggieh! heres the signature i promised! the video is uploading right now!just copy and paste it to your prferances box and then save!☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ 20:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ★❤☾Ⓢⓟⓞⓣⓣⓔⓓⓟⓔⓛⓣ☽☆❥ ^ erase your old signature and paster that one | in it then save! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ check out the community the video is dere! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Users Sure Spottedpelt, I wish everyone would help bring new users to this wiki. Ask who ever you want to! ¶Icewish¶ 19:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new to this Wiki and I was wondering if you could join mine! http://warriorcatsroleplaygames.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Games_Wiki Thanks, Sweetflower 02:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Wiki Hello, Spottedpelt. I'm Spottedstar42, and I own another Wiki called Living On Our Own Wiki. There you can roleplay (popular roelplays are the Tribe of Frozen Ice and the Tribe of Howling Nights), write fanfic (Good fanfics are Web of Lies, Amber Eyes in the Dark, and A Cat's Destiny To Follow), or comment on a character from the Warriors series on their Fanpage. I know the Wiki is pretty quiet right now, but that's why i'm advertising on my friends wiki :).SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 07:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) (Ps. If it's not to much to ask, cna you ask some more people on other wikis to join my wiki too?) Banner and stuff Hi Spottedpelt, I wont be able to make you your banner and stuff because I am very busy with school work. Actualy, I'm doing my GT Humanities homework right now. If you know anything about the Iliad by Homer please tell me! :) ¶Icewish¶ 23:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The Iliad is a book that the ancient Greek author Homer rote. Its about a battle between the Greeks and the Trojans. Agamemnon insults the preist of the greek God Apollo because he refused to give back his daughter and he plauges all of Greece. Achilles tryes to convice Agamemnon to give back the daughter but then they get into a huge fight. And that's all I read. ¶Icewish¶ 23:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I need to take notes on it. Its kind'a hard. I'm logging off now. Bye, ¶Icewish¶ 23:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart That's great! Can you test it out and send me the charart. What the cat looks like is your choice. ¶Icewish¶ 15:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC)